Harry Potter and The 4 freaks
by Onion
Summary: Re uploaded this cause It was deleted. Four freaks meet up with our friend Harry and co.


Note: I'll only be putting this part of the fic up here, you'll have to find the rest at my webpage: [http://hollidazzel.tripod.com][1]

**Harry Potter**_**(Is Not The Main Character!!)**_**  
And The 4 Freaks!**

Characters (in order of appearance):  
Alexia Waverider  
Julia Sandland  
Shannara Frost  
Lila Darkmoon

**Book****1  
****Part 1**

* * *

"Can I have a cow?" Alexia looked over at her three friends with big pleading eyes.

"NO!" Julia glared at Alexia, causing the younger girl to jump back in fright. "You can not have a cow. Every day you ask and every day we always say..."

"Yes?" Alexia looked up, hopeful.

"IDIOT!!!" Julia hung her head and walked away, leaving Alexia with a dazed and confused look.

"Alex, no you can't have a cow." Shannara walked over to her troubled friend. "Just think, where would you put it?"

"I could build a farm!!!" Shannara, Julia and the last girl, Lila shared a look, silently asking themselves why their friend was such an idiot. 

"Alex, why dont you watch some TV, or something?" Lila suggested, and shook her head when the peppy girl flipped on the TV and started to watch a dinosaur special on the Discovery Channel.

"She has too many problems..."Julia told Shannara and Lila as the three walked into the kitchen of their extremely small apartment that they all shared. 

"Yeah, but we cant send her to a therapist, remember what happened to the last one?" Shannara reminded Julia.

"Yeah, the poor guy kicked her out and sued her family due to emotional damage, inflicted upon him." Julia grimaced, remembering the crazed look on the therapists face after less the three minutes with Alexia.

"EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!" A loud yell erupted from the living room. "ICKY!!! ICKY NASTY POO!"

"Oh God..." Julia rolled her eyes as the three walked out to see what the nutcase was yelling about.

"What is it?" Lila looked down at Alexia, who was hiding behind a pillow on the couch.

"There are dino guts on the screen!" Alexia pointed to the television. On the screen, two tiny dinosaurs where eating another one that was struggling.

"Gross... how can you watch this stuff?" Julia pointed to the screen just as a bunch of baby dinosaurs where waddling by.

"AWWWWWWWWWWWW HOW CUTE!" Lila and Alexia sighed.

"You two are insane, I'm outta here, G'night" Shannara waved and walked off to her room. 

A few minutes later Julia followed after, leaving Lila and Alexia to their dinosaur show.

* * *

The next morning Lila awoke and looked out the window, seeing tree's and mountain's and various other things pass by. Casually she looked away and tried to find the TV. She stopped in mid turn and looked back out the window. "WHAT IN THE LIVING HELL??"

"Wah?" Shannara opened her eyes. "Where are we?" She looked around the room they where in.

At that very moment Julia and Alexia came in, both carrying huge bars of chocolate.

"DUDE! We're like on a train..." Alexia gave Lila a candy bar and flopped down on a seat.

"WHAT?!"

"We're going to some school...Hey, did you realize you look a lot younger?" Julia said to Shannara.

"What do you mean? Your the one that looks younger..." Shannara pointed out.

"So do you.." Julia held up a hand mirror and let Shannara stare at herself for a second. The twenty year old gaped at her reflection, moving her mouth incoherntly for a few moments before yelling out: "OH MY GOD! WHAT THE IN THE HELL HAPPENED TO ME! I LOOK LIKE IM FREAKEN 8 YEARS OLD!"

"Your not the only one.." Lila said. "Then again, look at Alex." She pointed to the psychopath who was hitting her ears. "Atleast you didnt turn into an elf..."

"SHADDUP!" Alexia yelled, trying to shrink her ears.

Unexpectedly the train came to a stop, sending Alexia crashing into the wall, and the other three crashing into her.

"Ouch..." Alexia moaned, sandwiched between the wall and Julia. "Move. Please." 

"I'M TRYING!!!!" Julia yelled, trying to pry herself away from the newly transformed elf, who was beginning to throw a hissy fit.

"WELL TRY HARDER! I CANT BREATH!" Alex was panicking, her nose scrunched up against the wall.

"Shut up stupid." Julia grumbled, finally being able to move.

"Thank god..."Alexia breathed. 

"Why'd we stop anyway?" Lila looked out the window and saw what looked to be a huge castle. "EEP! I hope where not going there! It's dark and spooky looking.."

_...Creak... _The door to the cabin was opening.

"AHHH!! What if its a monster?!" Alexia squecked and looked for a place to hid. She frantically hid behind Julia, praying that no one would find her.

_...Creak...._ The door opened all the way to reveal the siluette of a very tall man.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" Julia and Alexia screamed hugging each other. 

The figure jumped back at the sound of the screams. "'Cuse me, but are you the 'change students?"

Shannara and Lila exchanged a look, silently wondering how they should answer the frightening man. "Um.... Yeah..." Lila said slowly, wondering what she was agreeing to.

"GREAT! I'd though I'd never find ya." The man started to turn around. "Follow me..."

"EEP!" Squeked Julia and Alexia as they tore apart, both with huge tears in their eyes. 

"Why'd you say we're the exchange students! We dont even know what this 'school' is about or anything!!!" Julia panicked.

Alexia sat on the floor. "I want my mommy!" She sucked on her thumb and started crying loudly. "Im scared..." She hugged herself and sniffled.

"Alex, c'mon, dont start that!" Julia slumped down next to her friend. "There's no reasopn to act like a little child, we'll find out whats going on and everything will be just fine!"

"You promise?" Alexia looked at the other two then back at Julia.

"Sure we are!" Shannara smiled at Alexia. "Now come on, we dont wanna keep that guy waiting, do we?"

* * *

"...and that is the whole purpose of the sorting hat!" Professor McGonngall finished explaining to the girls. "Now, Lila Darkmoon, you try on the hat." 

Lila looked suspiciously at the hat. It was raggity and looked like it had seen better days. Sighing, she went over to the thing and placed on her head._ "So... where am I supposed to go?" _She thought to it.

The hat seemed to be thinking, and without warning shouted out "GRYFFINDOR!" Lila almosted shriecked at the volume of the hat. Quickly, she took the offending object off and went to the table, marked as the Gryffindor Table. She grinned shyly at theothers at the table as they clapped and cheered.

"Shannara Frost!"

Less then a second later, the soring hat called out: "GRYFFINDOR!!!"

Shannara bolted over to the table and sat next to Lila. "Do you think the other two will get in?"

"I dunno..."

* * *

_End of Part 1_

   [1]: http://hollidazzel.tripod.com



End file.
